


And One Day My Prince Shall Come

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: #letyusakusleep2019, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Takeru and Ryoken solidarity in wanting to kill Ai, ai being a troll, boys with crushes all around, or just kick his ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Takeru feels for Ai but also he's going to kick his assBad things happen bingo:Magical curse





	And One Day My Prince Shall Come

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by a tumblr post and ran with it!: https://bonebreakjack.tumblr.com/post/187335739736/chibicrow-bonebreakjack-wizqevelynart

Everyone was in a panic to find Yusaku after Kusanagi tried to call him, only to get no answer in response. Concerned, Takeru had headed to his place only to find him and his stuff gone.

Yusaku isn’t the kind of person to just disappear, or at least not without warning, the only explanation is that he was taken.

And there's only one person who's able to take Yusaku without him making noise or fight.

Ai…..

His friend, h-he changed so much. Yeah, he put Queen in a coma (Takeru isn’t sad about that at all, the woman tortured Earth!) But during the recent fight with him, Ai was trying to make Taker hate him for supposedly killing Flame. That dumbass! As if Takeru would ever blame him for that. It would be like saying Yusaku killed him. His words aren’t getting through to him though, he’s afraid they never will anymore.

Takeru hasn’t felt the itch to punch something like this in a very long time. He wanted to just go out of control and release the fiery anger, simmering underneath his skin, at life for once more making the people he cares about suffer.

It’s a moot point now, as their priority is to find Yusaku right now. With Ai like this, they can’t take chances of what he may do to him.

Even if it meant teaming up with Revolver of all people.

A knight and Lion, is this some weird Fairy tale?

“......I’m still not picking up anything, Ai is concealing him well.” The way Revolver gritted his teeth as he looked down as the device made Takeru a bit wary. If people could have heat vision, that little piece of data would be a smoking pile of ashes by now.

Another reason why the two of them teamed up. They were both equally frustrated with Yusaku being taken to the point the others couldn’t stand working with them. Understandable, but that meant they had to work together and he really hated his guts too much for this.

Yusaku is worth teaming up with Revolver a million times over though.

Looking around, he tried to see if there was anything unusual from the last time, something he missed-

Wait.

“Revolver….was that always there?”The knight in white head shot up, as both of them stared in confusion and suspicion at what appears to be a medieval castle decorated in black barbed vines. It somehow looked familiar. Like an itch in his brain, though he couldn’t seem to figure it out though.

_"He’s taunting us.” _

“Why go to all the trouble of taking him, if he’s just gonna lead us right to him?” Soulburner didn’t like this. It was a trap. He knows it.

“It is without a doubt a trap, but what choice do we have. Either we go and have a chance to fight him off? Or we leave Yusaku in his hands” Caution filled them as they marched over to the castle, whose familiarity was driving Takeru nuts. 

Why would Ai make the trap look like this?

* * *

The castle was incredibly detailed, the familiarness was inching closer to clarity as they weaved around the corridors until they were in front of a strange fireplace. Both of them whipping out their duel disk when they saw a strange flash of an image that Takeru swore looked like Ai’s new form. Green fire lit it and opened a door, with no choice left as the door behind them disappeared they followed the green light. Up the stairs that felt more like climbing a mountain with how long and unstable they were.

They kept going and going. Takeru even looked back only to see darkness, each step they took, another step disappeared.

Finally reaching the top, they were met with a series of blue and pink flowers with an abundance that overflowed on everything near them. Even the bed canopy had a long flowing curtain of lovely...Wisteria...vines…

Takeru took a sharp breath everything hitting him at once.

_“......Sleeping Beauty….”_

Unsettled Revolver inched forward signaling for Takeru to guard his back. They shuffled over until Revolver noticed the plaque in front of the bed. Takeru leaned over his shoulder to see what it said, trying hard to not look at the actual bed itself.

** _While the prince will indeed grow in grace and beauty, though will be cursed by the wicked dragon who keeps him. _ **

** _Trusting before but tricked twice as many, the dragon put him into an eternal sleep so he may never fight again._ **

** _ The dragon’s precious treasure to lay amongst beauty to dream of the only paradise._ **

** _The spell can only be broken, awakening him to the cruel reality,_ **

** _By the kiss of a Prince~_ **

Takeru swore he never saw Revolver face turn red so fast in his life (Granted he didn’t know him long, but whatever.) He was so sure his own face was just as rosey, if not more so. His palm met his face very fast exasperation filling every inch of him. 

_But of course, Ai would pull this shit. _ He’s probably laughing his ass off right now!

“I am going to tear him apart **byte by byte.**” The growling coming from the embarrassed Hanoi leader making Takeru back off, leaving them both just standing there, staring at the bed.

“.....Well, what are you waiting for? Go! Do it!” Revolver then pushed him towards the bed and it took Takeru a few seconds for his brain to reboot.

Um...What?!!!

“Clearly the message is for you,” The bastard says as if was the most logical thing in the world. 

“What makes you think he wasn’t talking about you?!”

“Cause he doesn’t like me, you on the other hand he does. So-” Revolver waved his hand in shooing motion as if that would make him move.

“Listen here you bastard-” That’s it! He was actually gonna hit him. He was done. There is no way. Nope. It felt wrong! He was kissing Yusaku without his permission for crying out loud. It not that he never thought about it, but he wanted Yusaku to want that. Maybe on a date, or when Yusaku stayed the night at his place-

Woah, slow down Takeru. This isn't exactly the best time to be having fantasies, plus Revolver was looking at him with a vaguely amused and slightly judgmental look.

“Listen. It’s either we play by his rules or Yusaku is stuck here. There is no way around this.” Takeru pursed his lips, face still heated from his blush before stiffly walking to the bed with a silent promise to grovel to Yusaku later. Gently pulling the vine-covered curtains back, he was struck dumb by how cute his friend looked like this. Like he usually is already cute but this was new to witness him like this.

Yusaku was sleeping peacefully, more so than he has ever seen him. He was cushioned by the softest pillows Takeru has ever seen. The bed was different from the colorful room, dark black with purple accents. Yusaku was wrapped up in the comfy warm blanket, curled in on himself.

He was wearing Link Kuriboh pajamas.

Takeru needed a minute to mentally save that for when he needed something adorable to think about. Smacking his face out of those thoughts, he steeled himself and leaned forward, half-hoping he would wake up before he kissed the sleeping boy.

A press of lips and Takeru noticed, with some shock, they were soft. He was surprised considering Yusaku tends to bite his lips a lot. Feeling his face getting a tad too warm, he pulled back only to notice disappointingly Yusaku was still asleep.

“No such luck.” Revolver sighed beside him-when did he get there!?!

“It’s your turn to be Prince Charming it seems.”Was Takeru a little bitter? Yes. Yes, he was, but Yusaku mattered more. No matter how much he wished it could have been him to wake him.

Also, was it his imagination or was Revolver even more red-faced than before? Ha! At least he wasn’t the only one feeling awkward now. The knight took off his mask and Takeru was staggered by how attractive he was. And that made him more bitter, because how dare he make his avatar that good looking?

Never mind the fact he really did look like prince kneeling beside Yusaku like that.

A soft press and after a couple of seconds, he pulled back while putting his mask back on immediately. 

Dread pooled in his stomach and by the look of Revolver’s face, he had the same thought too.

_It didn’t work._

“We can just...take him?”Takeru offered hesitantly trying to throw out options. Revolver shook his head though, dropping the idea. 

“We don’t know if moving him will trigger the trap if he wasn’t awake. Or that Ai will try to do something for not following the rules.”

“Is there anyone we know who could qualify to be a prince?”Takeru spit out, his bitterness seeping through. Both their faces scrunched in displeasure at the thought of anyone else kissing Yusaku while he’s asleep.

“Well lucky for you boys! _ I am the prince in which you seek~ _” They whipped around duel disks ready when they saw Ai splayed teasingly across the love seat, looking like the smug conniving bastard he was being of late. He even had a stupid cheesy crown on his head and a scepter that look just like Maleficent from the Sleeping Beauty movie.

“Aww! It seems you two couldn’t wake the Sleeping Beauty up. Too bad. Too sad.” A wicked grin crossed his face as he got up from the seat and stalked over. Both Takeru and Revolver pressed close to each other, covering Yusaku’s form from Ai’s sight.

“Oh, come on now! It makes sense. You-” Ai pointed at Revolver who looked at the outstretched finger, hoping it would come closer so he could bite it off.”-are just a Knight. You make look like a Prince, but you’re just a servant for someone else’s chessboard.”

Strike that. Revolver may just forgo the duel and straight up strangle Ai with his bare hands at this rate.

“And you are just a beast, not yet a Prince. Not without true love’s kiss.”The dark ignis pressed his cheeks together as he made kissing motions with his lips. Takeru felt his lips twitch with annoyance, while he does feel sorry for Ai still, if Revolver gave the go, Takeru would be more than happy down to kick his ass right now.

Ai disappeared in a cloud of data and the rustling behind them made them turn hoping Yusaku was waking up. Only to see Ai gently shifting the other boy and making him more comfortable with a soft expression on his face.

For a second it was looking at the old Ai again. One who hadn’t distorted himself to fit a humans look because he missed his family so much and couldn’t cope. Takeru once heard from Kusanagi, the things Yusaku had done before he figured out Revolver was his special person. Hell-bent driven by revenge, only living because the voice told him to.

It was strange to see how that may have looked though, as Ai does the same thing for his lost family.

**_“This prince though has no intention of waking Yusaku up ever again.”_**

Ice pooled in veins from shock, his body frozen at what Ai just admitted to them. From the corner of his eye he could see Revolver in a similar state of shock. 

No.

NO.

He wouldn’t?!!? Would he?!?

“Don’t you dare joke about this Dark Igni-” Ai whirled on him with his eyes glowing menacingly. His cape fluttering behind him from a summoned wind that cause them both to fall and slide back.

"In case you forgot Revolver, my name is Ai! _Use it._ It's the name my precious origin gave me after all" Ai snarled his face twisting and darkening with anger and offense. It truly reminded him of the Malifacent's dragon form in the movie. In fact...Ai acted a lot like a dragon guarding his treasure, so much for being a prince.

“Ai, please! See reason, your going to kill Yusaku if you do that-”Takeru was cut off by the sudden slightly unhinged smile.

“He won’t die, his mortal body will maybe, but his mind will stay safe in Vrains. Sleeping forever with nothing, but happy dreams.”Ai threaded his fingers through Yusaku’s hair, halfway laying on the bed, looking content."_He doesn’t have to fight anymore, doesn’t have to suffer. Yusaku deserves to rest.” _The dreamy expression made Takeru sick to his stomach. It was so off-putting as Ai essentially told them he wanted Yusaku to wither away in the real world.

“.....But it wasn’t his choice, he would never have chosen that. That’s why you took him instead.” Revolver spoke up as he got to his feet looking Ai dead in the eye with a fierceness he’s only seen in duels.** _”This is something he would have never wanted.”_ **

Ai’s face soured quickly as he glared at Revolver, neither of them backing down. Takeru got to his feet looking at Yusaku and then the other two, before turning on his duel disk. Revolver followed his lead without looking at them.

Ai may want to be Yusaku’s prince, but it selfish what he's doing right now taking Yusaku's decisions from him, flowering him up like a treasure when he's a person with needs and wants. It wasn't very princely, more beastly then him, more loyally blind then a knight.

Maybe...between Revolver and him, a knight and beast, there might be enough to make a Prince in the end. An actual prince to save Yusaku from the dragon keeping him.

“We challenge you to a duel, if you win, we will leave and come back for just you. Leaving Yusaku alone for you to decide when to wake him-” Revolver started out as his determination to not lose made his eyes glow near dangerously. 

“If we win, you have to wake Yusaku up and come with us willingly. Do you accept?” Takeru finished, the room around them transforming into an almost cathedral looking arena, with stain glass windows and arches. Yusaku’s bed on an altar keeping him from their hands, sleeping away from reality Ai wanted to hide him from.

_**"D**_**_**e**al” _ **

They stared each other down, neither side could afford to lose. Information, victory, but most importantly, Yusaku’s life was on the line.

With snarling faces, all of them screamed out.

**_“DUEL!_ ** ** _”_ **

** **

** _ _ **


End file.
